


things the land forgot

by orsumfenix



Category: Haikyuu!!, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Multi, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsumfenix/pseuds/orsumfenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi takes care of some business.<br/>[Meanwhile - humans and trolls find themselves working together towards a common goal.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	things the land forgot

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [these](http://masthya.tumblr.com/post/98438106318/haikyuu-challenge-day-21-alternate-universe-of) [things](http://octorina.tumblr.com/post/135941488783/i-made-haikyuu-talksprites-bc-maybe-im-still), but there's things different so don't use those as a reference  
> unfortunately i do think knowledge of homestuck is required

**== > Be Akaashi Keiji**

The fact that you’re not too fond of the meteor goes without saying. It’s damp and dark and you’re stuck in _incredibly_ close quarters with seven trolls you’re not very fond of, and to top it all off the monitor screens are bright enough to hurt your eyes.

Plus – you just lost your prize. And you’re very, _very_ angry about it.

You spend the first few hours sleeping, exhaustion finally hitting you after hours slaving away at the game. It’s nice, just relaxing on Derse, looking up at the sky and counting the stars. You think you could spend forever here.

And then the green fire hits.

So, that’s Derse out. You find yourself exploring the meteor instead, ignoring the pings from your husktop as people send you messages. You find some labs with some pretty freaky… _stuff_ growing in them, open some chests and get some posters you don’t even want, and decide that the rest of the meteor is even more boring than the room all the others are in.

So you go back.

Pretty much everyone is on a computer by this point. Some are typing with enthusiasm, others are typing with _less_ enthusiasm, and everyone else just looks like they’re dicking around. To be fair, there’s not really anything else left to _do_.

“Bokuto,” you say loudly, catching his attention. Bokuto turns from his screen and, upon seeing you, grins widely. “What are you doing?”

“Akaashi!” he practically shouts, leaping up in a way only Bokuto can. You feel a smile dance at the edges of your lips. “Have you heard about the humans?”

You blink.

“Um,” you start, then stop. “No.”

Bokuto comes to a stop before you, still grinning widely. He looks about half a second away from jumping up and down. He gets overexcited easily, but you wonder what these ‘humans’ are that could have made him _this_ enthusiastic.

“You know how we made a universe?” he begins, which – yes, you do. Bokuto doesn’t even allow you time to nod before he carries on. “Well, even if we can’t _get_ in it turns out we can _see_ in it, and there’s an alien species in there! Humans!”

“Oh,” you reply, twisting your mouth. “I thought it was going to be something impressive.”

“It _is_ impressive, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s grin ramps up more, some _how_. “We created alien life! And some of them are playing the game and Kuroo’s already speaking to them.”

The mention of Kuroo makes you scowl on instinct, sending a dirty look in his direction. Kuroo doesn’t even turn round, but you know that he’s listening and he’s probably smirking to himself.

You turn your gaze back to Bokuto.

“Aliens, huh? I’m sure Oikawa’s loving that.”

Hearing his name, Oikawa briefly turns round, surveys the two of you, and frowns.

“Are you two gonna get in a pile or what?” he calls out, before turning back to his screen. You blink slightly, which you’ve found is a common reaction to Oikawa. Bokuto shifts slightly, smile fading.

“Do you… need to?” he asks, looking nervous. “I mean everything’s been – kinda overwhelming. I think _I_ might need to.”

You cast your mind back to the game, to your lusus and the horrorterrors and winning, only to have your prize snatched away. Derse is gone. Alternia is gone. Your lusus is gone. Of course, you’ve already talked through most of this stuff – after the whole grimdark debacle you were in the pile for hours – but most of that was about _you_.

Now it’s your turn to be there for Bokuto.

You shrugs your shoulders lightly.

“Let’s make a pile.”

\--

After talking your throat raw and listening until you’re exhausted (and shooshing Bokuto, of course), you head over to Kuroo’s computer and proceed to argue. Once _that’s_ become boring, you find yourself sitting in front of a computer screen and being overall _underwhelmed_.

There’s six humans, who look varying degrees of stupid, and you’re not particularly inclined to speak to any of them. There’s tiny ones and tall ones and cocky ones and nervous ones, all of them hornless with soft skin and blunt nails.

They look weak. You decide you won’t bother.

Instead of contacting _them_ , you end up on their human internet, browsing to try and learn a bit about their species. Once again, you are underwhelmed. The rest of their species seems just as dull and bland as its representatives, all arguing all of the time over petty things. Admittedly, your species is _equally_ as petty, but at least trolls bother bringing weapons to their fights.

About half an hour into browsing, you get a message.

chipperCollaredscops [CC] began trolling appeasingAristocrat [AA]  
CC: HEY HEY AKAASHI!!  
AA: You Know We Are Very Close To Each Other. You Do Not Have To Use The Computer To Message Me.  
CC: AW BBUT I WANT TO!!  
AA: Fair Enough I Suppose.  
AA: How Are You.  
CC: IM GREAT!! IVE BBEEN TALKING TO THE HUMANS!!  
CC: HOW ARE YOU AKAASHI??  
AA: Wait Which Humans.  
CC: WELL..ALL OF THEM!!  
CC: BBUT ONE IN PARTICULAR!!  
AA: Which One. What Are They Like. Are They Nice.  
CC: YOU DONT HAVE TO BBE SO OVERPROTECTIVE AKAASHI!!  
CC: I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU KNOW!!  
AA: I Know. I Am Sorry.  
AA: But I Am Your Moirail And My Instinct Is To Make Sure That Things Are Okay.  
CC: AW ITS FINE I KNOW YOURE JUST LOOKING OUT FOR ME!!  
CC: AND ITS GG!! HIS NAME IS HINATA AND HES REALLY COOL!!  
AA: You Say That About Everyone. You Even Said It About Oikawa.  
CC: HE IS COOL!!  
AA: He Is Really Not.  
AA: But I Suppose You Are Entitled To Your Onion.  
CC: ?? ONION??  
AA: Oh. Whoops. That Should Say Opinion.  
CC: I LOVE ONIONS!! DO YOU LOVE ONIONS AKAASHI??  
AA: They Are Alright. I Prefer Grubloaf.  
CC: WAIT YOU NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!  
CC: HOW ARE YOU??  
AA: I Am Very Good Thank You.  
AA: I Have Just Been Messing About On The Computer.  
CC: HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO ANY OF THE HUMANS YET??  
AA: No. And I Do Not Particularly Want To.  
CC: WELL YOU SHOULD!!  
AA: Why Should I.  
CC: UM..  
CC: FOR ME!!  
AA: Fine.  
AA: But Only Because You Asked Me To.  
CC: !! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
AA: Yes That Is Quite Enough Thank Yous.  
CC: YOURE A REALLY GREAT MOIRAIL AKAASHI!!  
AA: You Are Too You Overgrown Hootbeast.  
AA: <>  
CC: <>!!  
AA: Goodbye, Bokuto.  
CC: BBYE AKAASHI!! SPEAK TO YOU SOON!!

Once that’s over, you find yourself glancing at Bokuto and exchanging a smile, before refocusing back on your screen.

You have a human to threaten.

You scan the six lines of your screen, hovering briefly over each one. Which one was it he said he was speaking to? GG?

Ah. There he is. Orange. What an obnoxious colour. It’s not even on the hemospectrum, the way the much more pleasing yellow is. You wonder if this ‘GG’ is a mutant, like Iwaizumi. It’d certainly explain the odd colour.

Well, here goes. Time to have your very first – and hopefully _only_ conversation with a human.

appeasingAristocrat  [AA] began trolling gapingGiant [AA]  
AA: I Would Like To Apologise Preemptively For The Behaviour Of My Moirail.  
AA: I Know He Can Be Intense.  
GG: oh hi akaashi!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Do I Know You.  
GG: yeah we talked in the past!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: or your future..........  
GG: i dont know!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Yeah I Figured.  
GG: is this your first conversation with me then??????????  
AA: Yes.  
AA: In Fact This Is My First Conversation With Any Of You.  
GG: really??????????  
GG: well then hi!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: im hinata!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: im the heir of light!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Yes I Can See.  
AA: You Will Go Godtier Later.  
AA: Good For You I Guess.  
GG: !!!!!!!!!!  
GG: i dont know what that is but it sounds cool!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: are you godtier??????????  
AA: That Is None Of Your Business.  
AA: And Also.  
AA: Kind Of Off-Topic.  
GG: ??????????  
GG: whats the topic??????????  
AA: You Said You Have Spoken To Me Before.  
AA: Did I Give You My Warning.  
GG: um..........  
GG: well youve said lots of things!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: which warning are you talking about??????????  
AA: I Will Just Assume That I Have Not And Give It To You Now.  
GG: oh ok!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: go ahead!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Hinata.  
AA: It Has Recently Come To My Attention That My Moirail Bokuto Has Been Guiding You Throughout Your Quest.  
GG: yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: hes really cool!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: No He Is Not.  
AA: But Anyway.  
AA: You Seem Nice Enough.  
AA: And I Am Sure You Would Never Hurt Him On Purpose.  
AA: But If You Do Anything To Hurt Or Upset Him.  
AA: Intentional Or Not.  
AA: i wILL rIP yOUR eYES fROM yOUR sKULL aND fORCE yOU tO eAT tHEM  
GG: ...........  
AA: Goodbye.

There. Done and dusted. And despite what this ‘Hinata’ said, you have no intention of conversing further. With any luck, you’ll never have to speak to a human aga –

Your mouse pauses where it’s hovering over the third line on the screen. Brown. At least this one’s _on_ the spectrum, even if it’s not particularly high.

This guy spends most of his time messing about, the same way a lot of the other humans seem to do. But the thing that catches your attention is the blackout that takes over his viewport at a certain point, hiding him from your view.

You frown.

You hope you’re wrong, but… well. You’ll get to that if it turns out you’re right.

You click to open a window right before the blackout, and begin typing.

appeasingAristocrat [AA] began trolling crateredTyrannosaurus [CT]  
AA: There Is A Blackout About To Surround You.  
AA: Do You Know Why.  
CT: Hello tsukki lovely to speak to you tsukki  
AA: Okay.  
AA: It Seems Humans Are Just As Strange As I Feared.  
AA: But Never Mind.  
AA: The Blackout.  
AA: What Is It.  
CT: Weve kind of already had this conversation  
CT: You told me i was going to go grimdark  
AA: Did I.  
AA: I Can Not Think Of Any Reason To Speak To You Again. But It Looks Like Future Me Already Has.  
AA: I Am Not Very Impressed With His Behaviour.  
CT: Wait is this your first time speaking to me  
AA: Yes.  
AA: I Did Not Plan On Continuing To.  
AA: But It Seems Someone Has Taken The Decision Out Of My Hands.  
CT: Great  
CT: Can you leave me alone now  
CT: Go back and have the grimdark conversation with me  
AA: I Am Not Planning On Hopping All Around The Timeline The Same Way I Have Seen Kuroo Do.  
AA: I Will Not Stoop To Such Idiocy.  
CT: Bokuto does it too you know  
AA: Yes But It Is Alright For Bokuto.  
CT: And its not for kuroo  
AA: Exactly. I Am Glad You Understand.  
AA: Goodbye.

You are very angry at your future self.

Your future self who you are probably about to become.

Ugh.

You hate time travel. There’s a reason Kuroo was the time guy, not you. Because you hate Kuroo and you also hate time travel, so it makes sense that the two would go hand in hand to try and ruin your life.

You don’t know what you’d have done if you’d been assigned the Time aspect. Granted, you weren’t too happy with your position as a Void player, but at least as a challenge it seemed somewhat achievable. Time would just be… _impossible_.

You wonder, briefly, how much of each other’s Aspects you all really understand. Space? You know a _little_ , but that’s more Oikawa’s forte. Heart? Forget it. Maybe you could get Bokuto to explain at some point, but then you’d probably have to try and explain Void and you’re not so certain that you _can_.

Scrolling through the Blackout Human’s timeline, you can’t see him going godtier, so you have no idea what his Aspect is. Maybe Void, like yours? Probably not. They’re a smaller group than yours is, and you’ve always felt that Void wasn’t… essential, somehow.

You’ve delayed long enough. Time to get about that second conversation.

You chose to go to an earlier point on his timeline, one from before the game even began. He’s smaller – just – but even through your monitor you can tell that he’s tall. Which isn’t all that nice. You prefer people to be smaller than you.

appeasingAristocrat [AA] began trolling crateredTyrannosaurus [CT]  
AA: Later Today A Blackout Will Surround You.  
AA: A Future Version Of You Informed Me That You Will Go Grimdark.  
AA: As Someone With Experience On The Subject.  
AA: I Thought I Might Be Able To Shed Some Insight Into The Possible Reasons.  
CT: The fuck are you  
AA: Do You Know Who Kuroo Tetsurou Is.  
CT: No  
CT: Oh wait  
CT: Is he the guy that always bugs me  
AA: That Sounds Like Him.  
AA: I Am His Kismesis.  
CT: Holy shit are you the person he keeps complaining about  
CT: Even though ive told him i really dont care  
AA: Probably.

You squint at his handle again. What does that _mean_? Cratered, you understand, but – _tyrannosaurus?_ What on Alternia is that nonsense word?

(Not that you care.)

AA: What Is A Tyrannosaurus.  
CT: Oh god  
CT: Not you too  
AA: What Do You Mean.  
CT: That kuroo dudes already asked me this  
CT: More than once  
AA: Well I Am Not Kuroo Am I.  
AA: What Is One.  
CT: Its a dinosaur  
AA: A What Now.  
CT: Never mind its a human thing  
CT: Actually wait  
CT: Its an earth thing  
CT: You wouldnt understand  
AA: You Are Right I Do Not.  
AA: And For The Time Being This Is Completely Irrelevant.  
AA: You Will Go Grimdark.  
AA: Do You Know Why.  
CT: I dont even know what that is  
AA: It Is Corruption By Horrorterrors. Or At Least - It Was In My Case.  
AA: Yours May Be Different.  
CT: Do any of you even realise how confusing this is for me  
CT: Youre making no sense  
AA: You Are An Alien.  
AA: It Should Not Be A Surprise Than I Do Not Make Sense To You.  
CT: Right well  
CT: Im bored  
CT: Youre boring  
CT: And frankly i dont know what this whole 'grimdark' deal is and i dont care  
CT: I admit that youre a pretty good troll ok since you actually managed to bug me a little  
CT: But its time for all of you to knock it off  
AA: All Of Us. How Many Would That Be.  
CT: I dont know like five  
AA: You Are Wrong. There Is Eight Of Us.  
CT: Yeah i dont care  
CT: And lets be real - theres probably just one of you  
CT: So just fuck off already  
CT: Youre annoying  
AA: Very Well.  
AA: I Want To Avoid Humanity Anyway.  
crateredTyrannosaurus [CT] blocked appeasingAristocrat [AA]  
AA: Goodbye.   
AA: Ugh Do Not Block Me Before I Can Say That.

Well. That went poorly.

You find yourself tempted to contact him again and try your luck, but you decide it’s best not to. From your first conversation you figure his name is ‘Tsukki’, but that’s about all you know about him and you don’t want to go out of your way to learn more.

You don’t care about him, or any of the humans.

You _don’t_.

Nevertheless, you find yourself contacting a couple of the others to see if any of them have anything useful to say. The pink one – AC, a stuttering girl who seems to be working hard to complete her quest – is somewhat knowledgeable, but the _red_ one – CG – is a freakishly tall, cat-like human that you decide to avoid after about two lines of conversation.

So far, ‘Tsukki’ is your favourite.

Standing up from your seat, you glance around the room to see what everyone else is doing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi seem to have abandoned their computers and are chatting away about something on _your_ pile. Shimizu seems absorbed in her computer. Ushijima’s clicking away at something. Kenma is… somewhere. You’re sure he’ll turn up later.

You end up wandering over to Bokuto’s screen, peering at the orange and yellow filling it. It’s hurting your eyes. Why do they both have to be so _bright_? Trollian is perfectly capable of setting a darker colour, and you’re sure that it’d be easier on everyone to just have a _little_ consideration for their eyes.

Bokuto turns around after a moment, grinning at you. Beside him, Kuroo gives you stink-eye. You bare your teeth in return.

“Which humans have you spoken to?” he blurts out immediately, looking much too excited for his own good.

“Calm down,” you instruct, leaning over to point at the screen. “Those four. The only tolerable one was the brown one.”

Kuroo turns and _stares_ at you. You scowl.

“ _What?_ ” Your tone is irritable and you’re _this close_ to shouting at him, but Kuroo just grins.

“Thought you weren’t interested in the humans,” he drawls. Your eyes narrow. “Unless you were just saying that to try and sound more impressive.”

You fold your arms.

“I don’t have to explain myself to a glorified purrbeast,” you state, arching an eyebrow. “Or are you just too stupid to understand without me slowly going through my reasoning? I wasn’t aware you took such an interest in my actions to begin with.”

“Shove it.”

“Is that the best you can come up with?”

“Better than all your shoddy insults.”

You open your mouth to retort, but Bokuto cuts in with a sharp, “ _Guys_.” Both of you turn to look at him. He dredges up an awkward smile. “Cool it.”

And, oddly enough, that helps. You feel yourself relax, and you go back to looking at Bokuto’s screen. He’s been talking to all of the humans, it looks like, with windows to all of them floating about on the screen. Bokuto’s habit of leaving things open, but at this point it’s a familiar trait that you only find endearing.

On the screen, Hinata is doing… something. You’re not sure what. Maybe it’s to do with his quest? You honestly have no idea.

“What on Alternia is he doing?” you mutter. Bokuto makes a weird face.

“I have no idea!” he announces brightly. You shoot him an unimpressed look, stepping back.

“I think I’ll head back to my computer now. Have you researched their culture?” When Bokuto shakes his head, you sigh. “Don’t. It’s just as boring as they are.”

\--

tempusArch [TA] began trolling appeasingAristocrat [AA]  
TA: S0.  
AA: Why Are You Using The Computer To Message Me. It Is Incredibly Stupid.  
AA: We Can Not Be More Than A Few Feet Away From Each Other.  
TA: Okay I kn0w f0r a fakt that B0kut0 was d0ing it bef0re and y0u didn't give a shit then.  
TA: Like w0w d0uble standard mukh?  
AA: Have I Mentioned Before How Much Your Quirk Bothers Me.  
AA: It Is One Thing When Writing - Ugh - 'Fakt'.  
AA: But In 'Mukh' It Really Does Not Work.  
TA: And I really d0n't kare ab0ut what y0u have t0 say 0n my quirk.  
TA: Anyway, it's awes0me. Better than y0ur stupid Capitalize Everything Bullshit.  
TA: Plus - yeah y0u have kinda 'menti0ned' it. Y0u bring it up LITERALLY every time we talk.  
AA: Have I. Silly Me. I Can Not Believe I Failed To Notice A Thing Like That.  
AA: Thank You Ever So MUKH For Pointing It Out To Me. I Will Treasure This Memory.  
TA: R0llin my eyes, dude.  
AA: Ugh Just Get Onto The Topic Already.  
AA: Why Are You Messaging Me. It Had Better Be Something Important.  
TA: As mukh as I l0ve 0ur little spats,  
TA: (and I kn0w y0u d0 t00)  
TA: I aktually d0 have s0mething imp0rtant t0 tell y0u.  
AA: Kuroo Tetsurou Has Something Of Vague Significance To Say. Colour Me Genuinely Surprised.  
AA: Go Ahead. Enlighten Me.  
TA: Y0u really piss me 0ff y0u kn0w.  
TA: Like n0w - y0u're barely even trying and y0u're STILL really ann0ying me.  
AA: Wow. Was That Your Super Important Statement.  
AA: Yet Another Random Declaration Of Your Pitch Feelings For Me.  
AA: As Though We Have Not Already Gone Through This A Hundred Times.  
TA: Shut up, Akaashi! Y0u say shit like that just as 0ften as me.  
TA: Pr0bs even m0re, let's be h0nest.  
AA: I Never Said I Did Not.  
AA: You Should Check Your Facts Before Making Accusations.  
TA: I have a witty resp0nse prepared but y0u kn0w what? I'm skipping 0ver it.  
TA: Like I said, I have s0mething super imp0rtant t0 tell y0u, and I'd really apprekiate it if y0u'd st0p being an assh0le f0r a MOMENT while I tell y0u.  
AA: I Am Listening.  
TA: Ok. Here g0es.  
TA: It's ab0ut Tsukki.  
AA: In Case It Escaped Your Notice - Kuroo. I Really Do Not Care About Tsukki.  
TA: Yeah BS!  
TA: He's y0ur fav0urite. Even B0kut0 kn0ws that!  
AA: Tsukishima Is The Only One I Can Tolerate. That Does Not Mean I Am Fond Of Him.  
TA: Ok y0u might be able t0 trikk s0me pe0ple int0 genuinely believing that,  
TA: BUT!  
TA: I kinda am y0ur kismesis and I kinda am 0ne 0f tw0 pe0ple wh0 kn0ws praktikally everything ab0ut y0u.  
TA: Y0u want t0 help him bk he g0es grimdark.  
AA: I Just Remembered I Have Important Business To Go Do.  
AA: Goodbye, Kuroo.

You’re lying, obviously. All you’ve been doing for the last half hour is downloading some of their human movies.

You glance over at Kuroo and see him stand up. Oh, god. He’s going to come over. Probably to talk to you about Tsukki. Normally you’d welcome an argument – they are rather fun, after all – but in this case you have low expectations. You’d better scram.

Luckily, you’re pretty swift on your feet, so you get to the transportiliser in no time. Before teleporting you see Kuroo give you annoyed look and step forward. You bet he follows you. Typical.

You end up in a random corridor with chests all around. You can’t really be bothered opening them all the way you did before, so you just walk in a random direction and hope Kuroo doesn’t figure out where you’ve gone. Unfortunately, the odds of him finding you are pretty high. Like he said – he knows ‘praktikally everything ab0ut y0u’.

Your husktop pings. For a second you worry that it’s Kuroo, but when you pull it out it’s… well, it’s not who you were expecting.

\-- gapingGiant [GG] began pestering appeasingAristocrat [AA] \--   
GG: hey!!!!!!!!!! so what is bokuto to you??????????  
AA: I See.  
GG: ??????????  
AA: In Our First Conversation You Informed Me That I Had Spoken To You In The Past. I Was Confused Since I Had No Intention Of Speaking To You Further.  
AA: But Now I See. It Was You Who Contacted Me And Not Vice Versa.  
GG: oh!!!!!!!!!!! is this only our second convo??????????  
AA: Yes. I Am Not Particularly Thrilled.  
GG: rude!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: but i just wanted to ask what bokuto is to you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
GG: youve said a lot of weird things so i got a bit confused!!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Right Well I Do Not Particularly Care About Your Confusion But Since It Concerns Bokuto I Suppose I Will Make An Exception.  
AA: He Is My Moirail.  
GG: is that a troll thing???????????  
AA: Yes But I Have No Idea Whether Humans Have It Too.  
GG: um i dont think so!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: it sounds kinda weird aha!!!!!!!!!! what is a moirail??????????  
AA: It Is One Of The Romance Quadrants.   
GG: oh so bokuto is your boyfriend!!!!!!!!!!!  
GG: wait i thought he was dating kuroo??????????  
AA: He And Kuroo Are Matesprits. Me And Kuroo Are In A Kismessitude. Me And Bokuto Are Moirails.  
AA: But I Think He And Kuroo Might Be Close To Breaking Up.  
GG: oh no!!!!!!!!!! have they had an argument??????????  
AA: No They Just Act More Like Friends Than Matesprits.  
AA: Personally I Will Be Glad When They Are Separate It Will Make Group Interactions Much Easier.  
AA: Though I Expect Bokuto Will Continue To End Up Auspisticizing Between Me And Kuroo.  
GG: um..........  
GG: i dont know what that means either..........  
AA: It Is Another Troll Thing That Does Not Really Concern You.  
AA: But Basically Kuroo And I Hate Each Other And Bokuto.  
AA: Bokuto Stops Things From Getting Too Riled Up.  
AA: He Is Actually Quite Good At It Believe It Or Not I Doubt Me And Kuroo Would Have Lasted This Long Without Him.  
GG: thats nice i guess!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: I Suppose.  
AA: Can I Go Now.  
GG: aw but i wanted to keep talking!!!!!!!!!!  
AA: Yes Well I Have Stuff To Deal With.  
AA: Believe It Or Not I Am Rather Busy.  
GG: but arent you stuck on a meteor??????????  
AA: Yes And There Are Things I Need To Do Here.  
AA: Goodbye.  
GG: bye akaashi!!!!!!!!!!

You wonder if avoiding Kuroo counts as ‘things to do’.

Ugh, speaking of, he’s suddenly in front of you, blocking your exit. You wonder how he got there? Time travel, probably. It’s always time travel with him.

“It’s about Tsukki,” Kuroo says seriously, cutting straight to the chase for _once_ in his life. “I’m worried about him.”

You raise a brow.

“And I should care _why?”_

“Because I know you’re decent!” he snaps, causing you to blink with surprise. Kuroo doesn’t snap often, and when he does it’s rarely _serious_. “Come on. Just – hear me out.”

“You obviously care about this little human a lot,” you point out, stepping forwards slowly. Kuroo’s stance doesn’t waver. Good on him. (Kismessitude needs respect, after all.) “Pity him, even. Have you forgotten that you’re taken?”

Kuroo flushes slightly, maroon sitting in his cheeks. It’s more satisfying than it probably should be.

“It’s not in _that_ way,” he states, with enough conviction that you find yourself believing him. “It’s just that he’s – kinda cool. And like halfway through his timeline his custodian dies and he blocks me whenever I try to speak to him around that area.”

You fold your arms.

“And what does this have to do with me?”

Kuroo tells you.

You scowl, but agree.

\--

appeasingAristocrat [AA] began trolling crateredTyrannosaurus [CT]

AA: Are You Alright.  
CT: fuck off  
AA: No.   
crateredTyrannosaurus [CT] blocked appeasingAristocrat [AA]  
AA: That Does Not Work.  
AA: Do You Want To Talk About It.  
CT: i said fuck off  
AA: Do You Attempt To Alienate Everyone Who Shows You The Slightest Bit Of Compassion.  
CT: no just the assholes  
AA: ...Fair Enough.   
AA: But I Am Willing To Put Aside My Indifference Towards You All And Ask.   
AA: Do You Want To Talk About It.  
CT: no  
CT: and i even if i did why would i go to you  
CT: youre just some idiot who thinks shes above everyone  
CT: youve said as much yourself  
AA: I Have.   
AA: That Was Supposed To Be A Question By The Way.   
AA: Also I Am A Boy.  
CT: dont care  
CT: and yeah you said that  
CT: but idgaf believe it or not  
CT: about you or this conversation  
CT: so just  
CT: please  
CT: fuck off  
AA: You Know We Have More In Common Than You Might Think.   
AA: I Have Been In A Situation Very Similar To Yours.   
AA: My Guardian Also Died During The Game.  
CT: kuroo said your guardians were all just monsters though  
AA: Yes Well That Does Not Change How I Felt.  
CT: its not exactly the same though is it  
CT: theres no way you felt about your monster as i did about akiteru  
CT: you probably barely even cared  
AA: Listen.   
AA: I Will Let Statements Like That Slide Because I Genuinely Do Not Care About Your Opinion.   
AA: But If You Ever Say Anything Like That To Bokuto.   
AA: i wILL kILL yOU  
CT: arent you supposed to be comforting me  
AA: Yes But You Are Making It Incredibly Difficult.   
AA: And I Am Not All That Great At Comfort To Begin With.   
AA: With Anyone Except My Moirail That Is.  
CT: Ugh dont even speak to me about your weird troll romance  
AA: I Was Not Going To.   
AA: But Now I Am Tempted Just To Annoy You.  
CT: Youre already annoying me  
AA: Well I Never Denied Being An Asshole Now Did I.  
CT: I honestly dont remember  
CT: Or care  
CT: God why are you still even talking to me  
AA: I Am Not Sure Myself.   
AA: Probably Because It Beats Talking To All The Others.   
AA: You May Be The Most Difficult To Deal With.   
AA: But Their Enthusiasm Tends To Grate On Me After Not Even A While.  
CT: Yamaguchi isnt enthusiastic  
AA: Is He Not.   
AA: Which One Is He.  
CT: At  
AA: Oh.   
AA: I Have Not Spoken To Him Yet I Have Not Needed To.   
AA: I Do Not Exactly Go Out Of My Way To Deal With You All.   
AA: It Gives Me A Headache Quite Honestly.  
CT: Why are you speaking to me then  
AA: Initially It Was To Comfort You.   
AA: Now It Seems I Am Simply Here To Distract You.  
CT: What  
AA: Look At Your Text.   
AA: Your Typing Has Returned To Normal.  
CT: Oh  
CT: Thats weird  
AA: Are You Feeling Better.  
CT: I still hate you  
CT: But youre slightly better than the others  
AA: dON'T iNSULT mY mOIRAIL  
CT: Fuck youre tetchy when it comes to him  
AA: Really I Had Not Noticed.   
AA: That Was Sarcasm By The Way.  
CT: Yeah i know im not an idiot  
AA: Some Members Of Your Party Are.  
CT: Well im not like them  
AA: I Noticed.   
AA: Anyway.   
AA: According To The Screen You Are About To Leave For One Of The Planets.   
AA: I Am Not Sure Who It Belongs To Though I Did Not Bother Learning Anything About Most Of You.   
AA: It Is Only You That I Have Chosen To Focus On.  
CT: Im not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out  
CT: Actually never mind im creeped out  
AA: Do Not Worry I Do Not Intend To Guide You.   
AA: I Would Only Ever Do So As A Competition To Kuroo And I Find I Can Aggravate Him In Different Ways.   
AA: I Was Only Drawn To Your Timeline Because Of The Blackout.   
AA: You Will Hear From Me In The Future Regarding It.  
CT: Shit  
AA: Please Try Not To Wet Yourself In Excitement.   
AA: Goodbye.

That could’ve gone better.

It also could’ve gone worse.

You decide to count is as a win.

You lean away from your husktop. You’re seated on the floor, still in the corridor Kuroo confronted you in. He’s gone off somewhere – looking for his own moirail, maybe? You haven’t seen Kenma in ages so it’d make sense – and you’d never admit it but this place is kind of creepy when you’re here alone.

Apparently you’re due to talk to both Hinata and Tsukki more times than you already have. You’re not particularly looking forward to those conversations, but you guess your future self has set you up to them. You’re not too keen on your future self. Or time travel as a whole.

Still, you’re going to have to have those conversations at some point. You wish Hinata would’ve just listened to your threat without revealing that the two of you had spoken before. It would have made things much easier for everyone involved.

Your husktop goes off with an alert again. You groan when you see who it is. Kuroo. What does he want _now?_ You’ve already done him a favour. You hope he doesn’t want you to help him find Kenma. There’s _no way_ you’re traipsing all over this shitty dark meteor to look for someone you could just message. If Kuroo thinks you’re helping him, he’s got another thing coming.

tempusArch  [TA] began trolling appeasingAristocrat [AA]  
TA: hey  
AA: Ugh What Now.  
TA: im a few corridors away youd better get over here  
AA: What Happened To Your Quirk.  
TA: i said get over here  
AA: Why.  
TA: shits going down

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~this is a clusterfuck i'm sorry~~  
>  (any comments would be much appreciated)


End file.
